You'll Get Over It
by The Utterly Fabulous Z
Summary: A series of somewhat-unrelated one-shots in which the 2nd Person OC is going through a breakup and a character helps them through it. Characters from Sam and Chuck, to Jody and Andy Gallagher, Pamela and Death, to Kevin and Charlie, John, Cas, Adam and even Metatron. Yes. I said it. Metatron. K out of paranoia. Feel free to request characters and I will add them to my list. R&R!
1. Sam Winchester

**WHAT UP MY HOMIES? Z here with yet another fanfic. The topic of fluffy-friend one-shots is breakups. Please excuse me while I go scream in a corner due to my recent single-ness.**

 **I don't own Supernatural. Or you. Or your date.**

 **Warning! Breakups and messy crying.**

* * *

Sam - You were sitting on your bed in the bunker when your phone rang. You flipped it over and were delighted to see that it was your (b/f or g/f) of three years. You picked up the call. "Hey, (pet name), what's up?"

"(Y/N) I've been thinking, we haven't seen each other in a while and I feel like we've been growing distant…" Your (b/f or g/f) says in a disheartened manner.

"(B/F or G/F), are you saying what I think you're saying?" You ask, feeling a lump grow in your throat.

"I can't have a relationship like this anymore. Goodbye, (y/n)." And with that, the phone hung up, leaving you shocked and speechless.

It was over… just like that.

The lump in your throat grew and tears welled in your eyes as you curled into a little ball. At first, it was quiet crying, the kind of tears that happen when you don't want anyone to hear you; but after about ten minutes, they turned into body-wracking sobs.

A minute after your cries became voiced, there was knocking at your door. "(Y/n)? (Y/n)? Are you hurt?" It was Sam.

You let out a wail and the doorknob twisted, but didn't open. "(Y/n), let me in!" Sam's voice rang out in the hallway.

"Go'way…" Your voice comes out as a hoarse crack as you address the taller hunter. You hear departing footsteps and continue crying, only to hear them come back a moment later. Metal clicked in metal as a key was inserted into the lock on your door, and Sam opened the door, looking at you with worry.

"(Y/n)? I thought you were… what happened?" Sam asked in concern, taking a seat next to you. You let out a pitifully sad whimper, and Sam picked up your phone, looking at the last caller. "Oh… (y/n)... I'm so sorry."

You let out a noise similar to a strangled duck and cried into Sam's side. "Shh, it'll be okay… you'll get over them… I think we have some ice cream in the kitchen, will that help?"

You nodded into his shirt and the moose got up to get it. He came back a moment later, holding a bowl of your favorite ice cream. You thankfully took it and snuggled up against him.

It was at that moment you knew that Sam Winchester would help you through the breakup.


	2. Dean Winchester

**Yo! Z here! I have the next chapter for you peeps! Yes, these are short. That's sorta the point.**

 **WARNINGS: Censored f-bombs. Oh, and thoughts of murder.**

 **Jesse Turner from season 4 will come back before I own Supernatural.**

* * *

Dean - You were sitting in Baby's shotgun seat, scrolling through your Facebook page on your phone. As you reached your (b/f or g/f)'s page, you noticed their relationship status said 'Single'.

"Single?" You asked yourself. "But we're dating." You scroll to their latest post and read it out loud. "So glad I'm single again, didn't want newest ex to find out?!"

It took a minute to settle in. "OH HELL NO (HE/SHE) DIDN'T! I AM GOING TO MURDER (HIM/HER)!" You yelled angrily, nearly punching the dashboard.

You heard the driver-side door open and close as Dean gets into his Baby. "(Y/n)? What was the yelling about?" He asked, pulling a pie and a plastic fork out of a plastic grocery bag.

"(B/F or G/F) F**KING BROKE UP WITH ME WITHOUT TELLING ME! I HAD TO FIND OUT FROM F**KING FACEBOOK!" You yelled, and Dean dropped his fork into the pie. Angry tears flooded your cheeks and the next thing you know, you're sobbing into Dean's sleeve and he's patting your head sympathetically.

"I am gonna kill that son of a bitch. They don't deserve you. You are too good for them. You'll help me hide the body, right?" You nodded into his arm, sitting upright. "Good. Can't get arrested again for murder. On that happy note, let's get you some ice cream!" He exclaimed, looking over his shoulder to back Baby out of the parking lot.

You let out a laugh at that, and the two of you head to the nearest ice cream parlor, plans of murder in your minds.


	3. Castiel

**Yo! More CHAPPIEEEES. These take like half an hour to write... is that ridiculous?**

 **This chappie is dedicated to havarti2 because SHE IS A BLACKMAILING TROLL. Hate her. (JK. Love you, sis.)**

 **I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL OR YOU OR YOUR PHONE.**

* * *

Castiel - You were sitting on a park bench when you got a text. It was from your (b/f or g/f), short and straight to the point. ' _(Y/n), I'm breaking up with you. I'm sorry it had to be this way.'_

You stared at your phone in shock. You had just been dumped by the person you'd been dating for three years. Tears welled in your eyes and you brought your knees to your chest. ' _Cas… help me…'_ you thought as hiccuping sobs wracked your frame. Not a second later, Castiel is standing beside you, angel blade drawn.

"(Y/n), what's wrong? Are you hurt? Are you in danger?" He asked, mildly panicked. You held up your phone and covered your mouth with your hand as you continued sobbing. The angel squinted at your phone's screen, his bright blue eyes scanning the words. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"I do not understand… what is 'breaking up'?" Cas asked, sitting next to you and putting his blade away. "Is it like breaking a bone? (Y/n), where does it hurt?" He asked, moving to place his fingers on your forehead, a concerned look in his eyes.

"(B/f) or (G/f)… doesn't l-love m-me a-a-anymore!" You wailed, latching onto the angel of the Lord like a lifeline. Cas gained as close to a sympathetic look as he could and patted your head.

"It will be alright, (y/n)." He murmurs in your ear. "You will… find someone else… as Dean says."

You nod sadly into his arm. "But… we've been dating for years, Cas. Years. That can't just poof away like you do when you leave."

Cas didn't say anything; he just pulled you into his arms and comforted you awkwardly.


	4. Gabriel

**Surprise! IT'S MEEEE. Due to recent developments involving 11x20 'Don't Call Me Shurley", and a certain person who inspired this series, I am back in my groove. Also my muse Rana wanted this. She's still mad at the inspiration.**

 **I DON'T OWN YOU OR YOUR EX OR SUPERNATURAL.**

 **CARRY ON.**

 **My wayward son/daughter. XD**

* * *

Gabriel - You were walking in the park with your best friend - and guardian angel - Gabriel, talking about ideas for pranks. "So, then I turn the guy into a donkey and put him in a ditch for being an asshole!" You laughed as he told you about his latest 'Trickster' activity.

"Hey, (y/n)." A voice called from behind you and you turned around. It was your (b/f or g/f), and they looked… almost conflicted.

"Hey babe, what's up?" You ask and they look away.

"I feel we've been growing distant lately… I mean we hardly ever see each other any more." The words hit your ears like a bus.

"Babe, are you saying what I think you're saying?" You ask, a lump growing in your throat. Gabriel stares intently at your (b/f or g/f)'s forehead before angrily furrowing his brows.

"Listen here, you great big bag of dicks. (Y/n) is my best friend and if you hurt (him/her), there is a fate worse than death planned for you. So. Think. Carefully. About. Your. Next. Words." Gabriel snarled at your (b/f or g/f).

"Look, (Y/n), we've been together for what? Three years? I think that we've both seen this coming."

The next words struck your heart like you'd been shot.

"Goodbye, (Y/n)."

Gabriel's expression turned from angry to down-right deadly. "You. are. as. good. as. dead." You stood there in shock as your significant other of three years turned and walked away. "Come on, (y/n), you can drown all of your sorrows in ice cream or whatever your little broken heart desires." Gabriel scooped you up and hoisted you onto his back.

"Okay, Gabe."


	5. Bobby Singer

**Man, I am on FIRE with these! (No Mary or Jess puns intended.)**

 **Want the disclaimer? Go find it in another chapter.**

 **BABBY. ISSA BABBY.**

* * *

Bobby - You were sitting in Bobby's library flipping through one of his lore books when the phone rang. "Singer Salvage Yard, (y/n) speaking."

"Hey, (y/n). It's me." Your (b/f or g/f) spoke on the other line.

"Hey babe. What's up?" You asked, playing with the cord on the phone.

"I've been thinking… I haven't seen you in person in what? Five months? I don't want to do this, but…"

"Babe, are you suggesting…?" You could feel your throat tighten.

A sigh. "Yes. Bye, (y/n)." And with that, you were hung up on.

You began breathing heavily as you realized your heart had just been broken. Tears streamed down your face and you let out an ear-piercing wail.

You were vaguely aware of the thudding sound of footsteps on stairs. "(Y/n)!" Bobby called out and you wailed back. "(Y/n), where are…you?" The words left his mouth as he found you rocking back and forth in the fetal position on the floor of his office, sobbing. "(Y/n), what's wrong?" He asked, sitting down next to you.

You pointed at the phone in your lugubrious state and muttered one word. "Single."

Bobby's features took on a sympathetic look and he pulled you into his shoulder. "It's okay (y/n). You deserve better than them. If they even think about coming here to apologize, I'll shoot them so full of rock salt, they'll be crapping margaritas." You nodded into his shoulder in acknowledgement.

"You need to get your mind off of this. Do you want to call one of the boys?"

You shook your head. "If you need anything, you know where I'll be." Bobby pulled you into a quick hug before standing.

You sat there on the floor, feeling a little bit better since you had someone who always had your back.


End file.
